When performing testing or taking measurements, it is often desirable to record details about the test performed for record keeping and/or future troubleshooting purposes. For example, a technician may perform multiple measurements on various circuits located within or under a large set of equipment. If a test result is not as expected, the technician may need to return to the equipment and take additional measurements to troubleshoot whether a previous measurement was taken correctly. Also, the technician may be limited to using words to describe to a customer, supervisor, or coworker the measurement performed. If, for example, a supervisor or customer wants to verify that the measurement was performed correctly, he or she must manually perform the measurement. Misdiagnosed problems based on faulty measurements can cost time and money.
It would seem possible for a person performing measurements to use a traditional camera to take pictures while performing a particular test. However, in many real world settings, it is often undesirable or not feasible to take pictures of measurements made by test equipment while performing the measurement. A person may need both hands to hold the test equipment, such as measurement probes, in order to perform testing. Such a person does not have a free hand to take pictures of the testing. Also, taking a picture with a camera may be a distraction and actually cause a person to incorrectly perform a measurement or otherwise cause confusion. For example, if a person tries to balance test equipment in order to take a picture of the test equipment, the test equipment could slip and result in an inaccurate setup for the test equipment or produce an inaccurate measurement. Moreover, using presently existing methods it would be difficult, if not impossible, to simultaneously record measurement setting information, measured data, and a photo of the test being performed. Furthermore, many cameras are not designed for use in such settings where testing is performed and would be susceptible to breakage.
Additionally, safety is a great concern when testing and taking measurements, especially in industrial settings. While testing a particular system component, a technician may also need to manually log the results of the measurements in a log book and hold a light to see the system to be measured. Adding the task of taking pictures may further complicate the testing process and could lead to accidents. For example, measurements often need to be taken in tight spaces such as electrical panels or cabinets. It can be quite a challenge to fit measurement equipment into such a space to perform the test. Moreover, using a traditional camera to take pictures of test equipment in such a place could lead to the test equipment causing damage to an electrical system being measured or harming the technician. These problems can be exacerbated if a technician is wearing gloves or other safety equipment that may need to be removed in order to take pictures.